


[Podfic] Collared

by sallysparrow017



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Costume Kink, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Salmon_Pink's 'Collared'.</p><p> </p><p>It's a brown leather jacket, one he's worn countless times - Poe isn't sure when it became a kink, but he knows it's Finn's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Collared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509079) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



Author: Salmon_Pink  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens  
Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn

 

Length: 00:06:57  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Collared.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Squeeze' by Roughmath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Salmon_Pink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salmon_pink) for permission and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
> For [Trill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug) for giving me the brilliant idea of using dubstep in all these and also for just being generally awesome! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
